Monster
by Spoon10488
Summary: A blond baby lay alone while in the other room his fate was being decided, but what if fate has a different plan for the child. sasu/naru Yaoi, lemon, ONESHOT, M/M


Title: Monster

Author: Spoon

Pairing: sasu/naru

Song: Room of Angel by Akira Yamaoka

A/N: In this fic Sasuke never went with Orochimaru so the 3rd was never killed because the sound and Suna never attacked. Also, because Naruto never grew up in the village there was no law against telling the younger generation of the fox vessel.

This story popped into my head after listening to the song 'Room of Angel by Akira Yamaoka'. I haven't seen the movie it's from.

_flashback_

**song lyrics**

'Thinking'

"talking"

**Monster**

It was upon the cruel night after the Kyubi's attack that an infant lay crying. This innocent babe was recently bestowed position of keeper of the Kyubi-no-kitsune. He lay on the bed of the village's martyred leader who is also the little ones father. In the next room old men and women are deciding the fate of the child. From their venom laced voices one can conclude that their decision is not pleasant.

Unknown to the gathering in the other room and figure watched the child. A window is opened and the figure enters. Cold dead eyes stare at the child of death crying on the blankets below.

A women stands before the cage of the mighty demon. She looks into watery blue eyes and sees the life of her own unborn child that was viscously ripped from her womb by claws and teeth only the day prier. She looks down into the eyes of a murderer, her unborn child's murderer.

They healed the wounds she received from the attack but they could not save her child. Even though the cuts and bruises will fade and heal, her heart and mind will not. Her heart has shattered and her mind is broken. She has lost herself to insanity over the others death. Her mind has become warped and her thoughts are those of a person gone mad.

Pale hands reach for the infant. She picks him gently up and cradles him in her arms.

In a quiet and soothing tone she speaks. "Hush demon, for I am holding you. I will take you away for those who argue in the other room. I will feed and clothe you. I will give you a place to lay your head at night. I will teach you the truth. You are a monster and you will always remember that."

The tiny child quieted at the soft mothering tone, unknown to him what hatred her words held.

With the babe sleeping in her arms she left room and then the village. She made her way to her new home. A cabin in the forest not 20 minutes from Konoha. She would raise and teach the child within the safety of the village's forest

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

17 year later

A raven hair teen entered the Hokage's office. He was the last of his noble line except for his brother, the murderer.

The onyx eyed teen stood before the 3rd Hokage.

"Uchiha, Sasuke I have a mission for you. It is to remain secret and needs to be accomplished immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Came the emotionless response.

"Good. You know the story of the Kyubi and it's container?" asked the old man.

A nod was all he received.

"Then you know that the boy caring it went missing the night after the attack? Most believed that the child was killed, but recent information has made me believe other wise."

The raven continued to listen emotionlessly.

"I need you to do reconnaissance mission and if necessary a rescue. There is a cabin no more the 20 minutes north of the village that is were child or now teen might be. I don't know if he will be well guarded or not, just be couscous."

"What does he look like?"

"I don't not know what he looks like now, but as a babe he had sky blue eyes and golden blonde hair." The Hokage reached into his desk and pull out a photograph. "Here take this."

The raven retrieved the photo and looked at it. He was somewhat surprised to see it was a photo of the 4th Hokage. The last Uchiha looked questioningly at the 3rd.

"I believe that photo will help you pick out the child if he is there. I assume he and his father would look somewhat alike." The 3rd said.

This did surprise the onyx-eyed teen, but he still nodded.

"Is there anything else you would like to know before you start your mission?" asked the 3rd kindly.

"Yes. His name. What is it?"

"Him name? It is Naruto."

The raven nodded and the 3rd dismissed him.

The raven found the cottage easily with his bloodline limit. It was hidden under a genjutsu. That was most likely the reason no one knew of it's existence. He hid in a snow-covered tree and scanned the area. There seemed to be only two people and from the fact that there wasn't any other traces of chakara, there had only been two for years now.

Deeming it safe he swiftly moved in for a better view through a window. What he saw was a younger, thinner and more petit version of the 4th Hokage kneeling on the ground beside the bed of a pale frail looking women.

The women looked to be on her deathbed, but that is not what got his attention. It was the fact that he had read about this woman in the scrolls that retold the attack of the Kyubi.

She was severely injured and had lost her unborn child in the attack. The doctor's reports said the she had gone mad from the loss.

So she was the one who kidnapped the baby.

'Naruto'

She was laying on her back staring at the ceiling, not looking at the teen kneeling beside her. Her lips were moving and the Uchiha was able to read what she was saying. The words he read from her lips shocked the raven but it was the blonde's response that was the most shocking.

"You are a monster. Remember what you are. A monster. You are a monster." She spoke to him. Her calm, frail voice so full of hatred.

"Yes mother, I am. I haven't forgotten what I am. You can rest your eyes with the knowledge that I know this. I am a monster." He said in an emotionless voice, smiling softly up at her, but it was an empty smile.

Her chest stopped rising and falling with breath. Her skin started slowly cooling.

His smile faded as he looked at the woman that brought him in off the street, the woman who feed and raised him, the woman who taught him what he was, the woman who hated and despised him with every breath she drew even until her last.

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, good-bye**

**it was always you that I despised**

**I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well**

**here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**

**goodbye**

**goodbye**

With frail delicate fingers the blond rapped her body in a sheet from the bed. He gently picked her up and walked to the door of the small cabin. Pushing open the door he walked out into the freshly fallen snow.

The raven had once again taken to the trees and watched the blond move gracefully through the snow.

The blue-eyed teen walked over to the already dug grave. Kneeling down he carefully lowered the body into it's dirt tomb. Standing once more he retrieved the shove and emotionlessly filled in the grave. Once finished he laid an anemone on the fresh burial ground and turned back towards the cabin.

Dark eyes stared at the flower now sitting on the grave.

'Anemone. That flower suggests abandonment. What does this mean? He feels abandoned? He should feel free from suck a cruel woman.'

The fox vessel put the shove in it's original place at the side of the cabin, then went back inside.

His feet lead him gracefully back to his mother's bedside. He climbed onto the bed with care and pulled the warm blankets up around his neck. He lay his head gently in the place that his mother once laid. His eyes stared out into nothingness. There was no life in his eyes, and hadn't been for a long while. He was a monster and didn't deserve to feel life.

The blond teen didn't move when the raven entered the cabin, nor did he move when the other kneeled before him.

A pale hand gently tilted the sun kissed face up. Onyx eyes meeting empty blue ones. Then onyx bled red into that of his bloodline limit. They search the blonde's mind and reviewed his memories. What he found was the cruelest torture anyone could have come up with.

That woman was the only evil one in this cabin. She never hit or beat the blond. She never yelled or starved him. She did something far worse. She denied him his name; instead he was called demon, monster, and filth. He was taught that that was what he was. He was below dirt. Her tone was always gentle and soothing but her words were poison.

It was no wonder that the blond lay before him limp and lifeless, because she taught him that. Without her he was nothing and so the blond would just sit there and slowly die of starvation or cold and never think about his own life because he is a monster.

Deactivating his bloodline limit he stared into the blonde's dead eyes. It's was then that the raven did something he hadn't done since his parents died. He lowered his mask. All his sadness, sorrow and pain were visibly seen in onyx-eyes.

Blue-eyes blinked as they stared into onyx ones. They mirrored each other. They came from different place and experiences but there eye were the same.

A frail tanned hand slowly reached out from under the blankets and stroked the pales teens face gently.

"Like mine." was whispered from the fox vessel's pink lips.

"Yes. Like yours." Was the response. The raven stood up and held his hand out to the other teen.

'For some reason I want him with me. I need him with me.' The last Uchiha stared down at unsure blue eyes. 'I have just met you but I feel drawn to you.'

"Take my hand and I will show you who your are, Naruto. I'll show you were you belong." 'With me'.

Blue swirling orbs stared at the raven. That name though he never heard it before was his name and just knew it was.

A shy tan hand reached up from the blanket and grasped a pale one.

"Hi, my name is Naruto." The blond said with a small true smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you my name is Sasuke." The raven said with his own small smile.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

It has been 2 and half years since their first meeting. That unexplainable connection that they had only increased over the time.

For the raven it reintroduced feelings that he had hadn't been able to feel since his clan's murder.

For the blond he was faced with feelings that were completely foreign. Rarely in his existents, had a soothing tone been combined with kind words. When those rare moments came they were never directed at him. Most of the time his 'Mother' only spoke such things about others while she thought he wouldn't hear. So when a man with a scar across his nose and an older man with a pipe kindly welcomed him to the village, the blond didn't know how to respond. The blue-eyed teen ended up dropping to his knees and bowed his head to them. The two were taken back by the acted. Sasuke bent down and calmed the teen that was silently shaking from fear and confusion.

It seemed that the raven's deep emotionally even voice had a soothing effect on the other teen. After calming him the raven explained to the Hokage and Iruka what the boy had been put through. They were shocked and horrified to say the least. The kind schoolteacher was almost in tears.

Once again the blonde's fate had to be decided, but this time the people making the decisions were doing what was in the teens best interests. After hours of discussions it was decided that he would stay with the raven for the time being. Also the village would not be informed that Naruto was the long lost Kyubi vessel. Only Naruto himself was allowed to give out that information.

Sasuke was honestly relived at their decisions and more importantly the one on who he would live with. It was best for the blond too. Even though the blond seemed to open up a little to the chunin teacher, Sasuke was the only one he fully connected with. Some believed that this was because the raven was the first to find him but the Hokage believed other wise. The 3rd could see that the two boys completed each one another and were slowly healing each other.

For Naruto, he needed to slowly be introduced to true feelings and emotions. He also had to slowly learn of the real world and daily life outside of that cabin. Sasuke was able to do that. The raven had suppressed his feelings so much over the years that he would not over burden the blonde with excessive emotions. There were still times when then blonde would shrink back into himself because of too much excitement or being startled, usually by his new friends Kiba or Lee. But slowly he was becoming able to handle more and more interaction with the people of Konoha. He had made a large jump in progress after he had eaten at a small ramen bar. It became one of his favorite places.

For Sasuke, having Naruto in his home was a big step for him. He hadn't allowed anyone in his house for years. It was his both his hell and his sanctuary. Having another there was almost frightening. It was awkward at first the raven would tend to the others needs, though they were not many, but other than that they would not interact much. It was only when a fierce storm came upon the village that the two were forced together.

_The wind and rain were pelting against the house violently. The raven walking uncaringly through the halls of large home in the direction of his own sleeping quarters. It was as he was nearing his destination that a small whimper met his ears. He walked in the direction of the noise. Standing before the bathroom he slid the door open. He quietly walked in only to see blue tear filled eyes staring in fear at him. The blond was cowering in the bathing tub, curled up into himself. The last Uchiha went to take a step towards the other, but another whimper made him stop. The blond was afraid of him. The raven teen got down on his hands and knees. Once again he let his emotionless mask slip from his face. Caring onyx eyes stared into fearful blue depths. Slowly the raven crawled to the side of the tub. Raising a pale hand he reached to gently stroke the others whiskered face only to have the blond jump as if the raven was about to strike him._

_"Why are you afraid?" the older teen asked gently._

_"I…I'm sssorry." Came a quiet whimper._

_"Sorry? For what?"_

_Blue eyes turned to meet onyx ones._

_" 'Mother' said that it only thunders when I did something wrong or bad. She said that I had to be given to the storm to be punished. That the rain would wash away my filth. I don't remember being bad, but she said that I was a monster and I was only ever bad."_

_Raven eyes widened slightly at the blond confession. That woman would throw him out into the raging storm and tell him it was because he was bad? He had searched through the younger teens memories back when they first met and he didn't remember seeing anything like that. Could the blond have repressed certain memories to keep himself sane? How many other cruel tortures will be revisited in the future?_

_The blond started to shake and rock back and forth, chanting to himself. "I am a monster. I am filth. I am dirty and must be cleaned."_

_"No you aren't." replied the raven in a caring tone._

_He climbed into the bathing tub with the blond slowly, as so not to scare him. He rapped his arms loosely around the others back so the blonde could pull away if he wanted. Seeing the blond not object, he tenderly pulled the blond to his chest. The chanting died down and the blond breathing returned to normal. Slowly swirling blue orb turn upwards to meet gentle onyx ones. Their faces were a breath's width apart. Slowly the distance was closed. Soft lips connect lightly together. Neither knew what they were doing but they both knew this was something that was denied to them and now they finally had it. Pulling slowly back eyes locked once more. The blond leaned forward and rested his head upon the raven's strong chest. The rhythmic beating of the others heart was drawing him to sweet sleep. Both stayed curled together the whole night through. When morning's light came the raven's arms were still wrapped protectively around the other._

As time progressed Sasuke was slowly opening up to others thanks to his interaction with the blond. He and the blond had several friends that they would visit occasionally.

Their relationship was slowly becoming more and more intimate also. At first it was small touches. Just holding hands or brushing gently against each other as they walked by. Then it grew into caring embraces and the occasional kiss. Over the years things continued to progress until they were sharing the same bed and holding each other almost desperately in their sleep.

It was now, 2 and a half years after their first meeting, that they were both mentally, emotionally and physically ready to bind themselves to another. Tonight they were going to fully give themselves to each other.

Their room was lit only by candlelight, as two bodies moved in union with each other. One with skin as pale as the moonlight through the window and eyes as dark as midnight's sky. The other with glowing, sun kissed skin and endlessly deep blue eyes.

Their naked flesh was pressed together in the intimate ways of lovers. Their slow movements creating friction between their erect flesh.

Feather light touches danced over each other's bodies and sensual kisses were placed everywhere one could reach.

The raven pulled back from his soon to be lover and life mate.

Moving lower down the sun kissed body before him, he came to the others erect fresh. A pink tongue moved across the tip collecting the pearly drop there. He then lowered himself fully on to the other fresh. Sensually licking and sucking, causing the golden teen below him to cry out in ecstasy.

A lavender oil slick finger circled around the blonde's velvet entrance. Gently it pushed into the other, drawing a low moan from the one below.

Removing his mouth from the others flesh he laid feather like kisses along the other teen's inner thighs. He pressed another finger inside and soon after a third, stretching the blue-eyed teen.

A small whimper of pain was heard but it was soothed by the raven's lips on his own.

Pulling back the last Uchiha removed his fingers. He lined his own flesh up with the others opening. He pushed forward gently until the tip of his length breached the tight ring of muscles.

Looking down at the blond he received a nodded to continue all the way inside.

The wet, tight heat griped and massaged the raven in ways he never thought possible. After waiting for the other to adjust to him, he started a slow gentle rhythm. Pulling slowly out and thrusting gently back in.

This continued as both bodies moved against each other in perfect harmony. Speed increased and thrusts grew deeper, causing the blond scream in ecstasy every time his special spot was stroked.

Movement became quickened to the point that their bodies seemed as one.

Then with a sensual cry of each other's names they came together. One essence lingering on their chests, while the others filled a spasming blond body. Slowly breath returned to normal. The raven pulled out of the blond separating their bodies once more, but their spirits will never be separate. They lay on the silk sheets staring into each other's eyes, knowing they are one.

"Hi, my name is Naruto and I am yours."

"Nice to meet you my name is Sasuke and I am yours."

The End

A/N: I've never done a lemon in that style of writing before. I hope it isn't crappy. Please let me know, I am so worried on how this turned out.

Please, please, please rate and review.

Yours truly,

Spoon

)


End file.
